For the Sake of Research!
by DragonLS
Summary: Naruto and Tenten decide to head to Ichiraku's to spend some time with each other. But when Jiraiya hits a writer's block for his new volume of Icha Icha Paradise, he decides to follow them secretly for new ideas. Naruto/Tenten, One-shot. Lime. Fluff


AN: Alright, I've said this several times, and it seems that I don't usually mean it. But this time I AM BACK!

Okay, maybe not back, but this story is going to be a test to see if I can get my inspiration back. After looking around for a few Naruto/Tenten fics to read, I've discovered that there's a severe lack of them around here, or they're not fully executed well enough to see a relationship between the 2 characters. This led me to inspiration of creating a oneshot as you can see here.

AN2: Alright, I've made some corrections to the fanfic, and added a few more descriptive areas and dialog. It's not much of a change, but I had to get to it before anything else.

**Review Replies:**

Tisktask: You must be Danielle from my school. Sorry, but wrong fic. I did say I was going to implement that idea at some point, but not in my one-shot. It will be in a upcoming fic that I plan to create if everything goes well. Sorry for the confusion. ^_^;

Karsten69: Thanks for the support.

SordweilderSurvivor: Thanks for the support. I actually got the idea when I was watching a random filler episode in Naruto. I figured "Hey, he does a lot of perverted stuff to begin with. Let's make him a stalker!" You can see how that turned out. :P

BackYard: A good analysis. I don't know about my grammar, but I can see where you're going with my writing being sloppy. While it's not the best in the world, I did realize that the events that unfolded were a bit too instant. I tend to try to describe the area around them or the background or the atmosphere before anything else. You can tell how crappy I can be in these areas at times... Hopefully I can get a lot better.

BabLe7: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hopefully I can get my next fic on my account soon.

* * *

So without further ado, let's get it on, shall we?

**Chapter 1: For the Sake of Research!  
**

* * *

"Kah! This is terrible! A mistake! An impossible occurence that shouldn't have occured!"

Jiraiya was doing his usual schedule of peeking inside the Hot Springs of Konoha, all for the sake of his research. As he eyed the women through the blurry steam, and hearing the giggles of playing around, Jiraiya began to write a few notes in his notebook... However, that's just the problem.

"Why won't this damn pen move!?" Jiraiya shouted out. However, shouting out like that alerted the girls inside the Hot Spring, being alerted of a certain pervert's presence. The girls shrieked and ran out of the Hot Spring, while Jiraiya just sat there in disbelief.

He had writer's block. Even looking at the naked beautiful women inside the Hot Spring's wasn't enough to write anything down. Perhaps he has ran out of ideas for his next title of Icha Icha Paradise. Jiraiya began to think as he rubbed his chin.

"_I'll admit that I've been doing this too much. I was bound to run out of ideas by doing the same sequence over and over again... But what can I do? Icha Icha Paradise has always been about hot women, romance and the suspenseful story of hot steaming love. But seeing this is..."_

As Jiraiya began to think of his predicament. He heard some voices nearby.

"Eh? Ramen at 6 PM? Why?" Said a voice that Jiraiya just heard. Jiraiya turned around, and he saw a blonde shinobi in a orange and blue jumpsuit. Jiraiya immediately recognized who it was; Naruto. Jiraiya looked around him and hid behind one of the nearest buildings. He looked closely at Naruto, and saw that he was with Tenten, the pink-dressed, brown-haired shinobi with the 2 round buns on her head.

_"Tch, if you ask me, that girl needs to let her hair out instead of having those meatball-looking things on her head. It would put more of a beauty to her." _Jiraiya thought, as he was going through some of his fantasies. He snapped out of it and listened in on the conversation.

"Well, we haven't talked in awhile, so I thought, 'why not? Naruto's a good guy, and he loves ramen, so it would make perfect conversation!' Well, that's what I thought anyway." Tenten said, blushing a little and scratching her head.

"Ramen... Hm..." Naruto crossed his arms and diverted his eyes to the open morning sky. Going with Tenten didn't sound like a bad idea, and he hasn't seen her due to being busy with missions as of late. The last couple of B-Ranked missions really put his mind on edge and almost became life-threatening. He thought it was best to relax before another mission came up. And what better way to do it than to spend time with Tenten?

"6 PM, right? Alright, I'll go. You'll treat me, right!?" Naruto said, pleading, thinking he could get in a free meal.

"No." Tenten simply said, predicting he would say that. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes with a grin. "If you want to eat Ramen with me, you'll have to pay for your own meal." Tenten grinned.

"...Aw fine. I'll meet you around 6 PM at Ichiraku's then?" Naruto said, giving in.

"Yep! And don't make a girl wait, Naruto. Or there might be hell to pay." Tenten said. They both agreed on the specified time, and went on their separate ways. They waved each other goodbye, and disappeared from site. However, Jiraiya was standing there, looking amazed.

_"Naruto? Going with Tenten? Hrm... This might be a good opportunity for him. While I admit, Tenten doesn't seem that attractive in reality, but she has a strong personality." Jiraiya thought. "But I don't see what Naruto sees in that girl. The girl is flat-chested for Kami's sake! How is that any good mater-- hm? Wait a second..."_ Jiraiya flipped open his notebook, and went over his notes. He took a good 2 minutes to read them, and reached a conclusion.

_"She may not be attractive, but her being with Naruto may make some unique writing material. I might even use it to make a special twist. It's crazy, but it might lead me to something if I follow them to their little meeting."_ Jiraiya finally considered what he must do, as he gave his perverted grin. For the sake of research, he must spy on their meeting place! Jiraiya threw a punch in the air, showing his sign for victory. He crossed his 2 fingers in a cross, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**At around 5:45 PM...**

_"Yep! And don't make a girl wait, Naruto. Or there might be hell to pay."_ Naruto replayed those words over and over again in his head. He was afraid of what might happen if he was late, so he decided to leave early for once. Zipping up his ninja jumpsuit, he left out the door, walking in the streets of Konoha. Naruto looked up into the sky, and saw that the sun was emitting a beautiful sunset. Looking at it, he almost ran into another building. He immediately stopped and looked in front of him. From where he was at, he was on the side of a shop. He took a look in front, and saw a wooden stand that had all sorts of gifts lined up on the table. He looked at the sales clerk; an elderly woman who seemed to be in her 60s, and seemed to be dressed in grey and red robes. She gave a smile and said:

"Is there anything you would be interested in?" She said. Naruto looked at the gifts on the table. What she was selling were flowers; roses, daphadils, and white colored flowers. What she also had were little plush toys; in the form of kittens, dogs, and a giant chicken. Naruto looked at the giant chicken. It was yellow, and looked like an over-grown chick. Naruto thought who would ever buy such a thing. But then he thought of an idea. Since he was going to meet Tenten for ramen, it wouldn't hurt to buy a gift for her. After all, it's not often you get invited to ramen with a girl you slightly like. Naruto pointed at one of the kitten plushies. It was a brown kitten with black stripes around its body, with green emerald eyes that could make any girl go squealing in cuteness.

"I'll buy that one." Naruto said, as he kept pointing at it. The elderly woman said it was 500 Ryo for the plushie. Naruto bought it without a problem, thinking it was quite a bargain to buy. Naruto went about on his way to the destined Ramen place, where he would meet Tenten.

While he makes his way to Ichiraku's, another certain someone is right behind him, where he could watch Naruto's every move. He hid behind building to building, taking notes of Naruto's actions; Jiraiya. Jiraiya stopped moving and hid behind another wall of another building. He quickly spied on Naruto, and saw that he was almost to Ichiraku's.

_"I won't be able to hear any conversation from right here, I'll have to get closer."_ Jiraiya thought. He looked around for a place to where he could hide, to make sure he could hear them. But even looking high and low, he couldn't find a roof, a barricade, or even a hiding place to where he could focus on his research; close enough so he could hear. Jiraiya was at a loss.

_"Hm, I may have to use THAT technique if I'm ever going to get any notes." _Jiraiya thought, with his perverted smile on his face.

_

* * *

_

Naruto quickly made it on time to meet Tenten at Ichiraku's. He saw Tenten sitting inside the Ichiraku stand. He walked towards it to take a seat inside. As soon he stepped inside, the aroma of several different flavors went inside Naruto's nostrils. He was in Ramen heaven, as he always was when he visited Ichiraku's. When he did this, Tenten turned her head to see Naruto sitting by her. She gave him a smile.

"Hey Naruto! You made it on time!" Tenten said. Naruto scratched his head, embarrassed. But he was glad he was able to make it on time. It would've been pretty bad if he had to face Tenten's wrath. But feeling that he was safe, he breathed in relief and satisfaction of his accomplishment.

"Hey Tenten. How's it going?"

"Pretty great. I'm glad you came. It's been awhile since I've even talked to you, Naruto." As Tenten and Naruto ordered their bowls of ramen, they looked around each other and found that the place was pretty empty. Only one other person was eating besides Tenten and Naruto. Besides that one person, they were the only ones there. They wondered why this place wasn't getting much business tonight. Naruto was the first to find out this problem.

"Oy, Ossan. Why is no one here besides that old guy over there?" The guy eating near them spat out his ramen due to the rude comment. The old man looked at Naruto with a stern look on his face. He was about to say something, but he decided not to bother with it and continue eating his ramen. The man who Naruto calls 'Oss-San" is the man who runs the Ichiraku ramen stand. He looked at Naruto and said "'Fraid I have no idea. Business hasn't been very good for a couple of days now. It's probably just that time of month, I suppose. Heck, it's so empty here I gave Ayame the day off." Oss-san said, thinking.

"Hey hey, there's no need to worry Ou-san, I'm sure your business will pick up. Anyway, is our ramen ready?"

"Yeah, just one minute."

As the ramen bowls began to show up on Naruto and Tenten's side of the tables, they both said.

"Ikadimasu!" showing their satisfaction for receiving their meal. As they ate their ramen, they began to talk of past events.

"So Naruto, where have you been this whole time? Besides the training grounds?" Tenten asked. She wondered what the boy in orange always did besides training. Naruto began to ponder on what he did.

"What do you mean?" the blonde Shinobi questioned, as he slurped in his share of noodles.

"I haven't seen you around the village as of late, like you were on a mission for a month or so. I'm curious to what's been happening with you." Tenten asked. Naruto just thought about it deeply for a minute. Tenten wondered what made the blonde shinobi go into such a deep state. But then Naruto said...

"Well, besides training, I've just been doing nothing but missions most of the time. Well, mostly C-Ranked Missions outside of Konoha. I usually had to go with another team to do higher ranked-missions like B and A ranked missions. But I wish I could just do them on my own." Naruto slams the table with his fists, making the Ramen rock a little bit. "But that Tsunade-baa-chan won't even let me do such a thing. Keeps telling me that it's dangerous to go alone and all. It's not fair though, I'm strong enough to take on anything! Hell, I could probably take down 2 missing-nins with 1 hand tied behind my back." Naruto kept cursing himself over the missions, but it was another way to show off his determination. Tenten just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Naruto, you should be more careful..."

"Why?"

"Well, it could get you killed someday, and pushing yourself too hard can lead to disaster, don't you think?" Tenten said, concerned. Naruto looked at her again.

"What do you mean? I can take care of myself."

"That's not what I mean... I mean what if you did go a very dangerous mission by yourself? And it turned out to be too much for you to handle? What if you got killed or... or worse?" Tenten was staggering her voice a little bit. Naruto wondered what was wrong.

"Tenten?" Naruto said, ignoring the rest of his ramen. Tenten cried out a tear in her right eye. Naruto was a little bit shocked. Was she worried about Naruto? Has she worried this whole time about him? He didn't know, but that tear raised some curiousity. Naruto reached out and wiped the tear from her eye with his thumb. Tenten's eyes grew wide when Naruto did this.

"N-Naruto... I..." Tenten hugged him. Naruto was shocked at the sudden move, and he began to blush redder than a tomato. But looking at this situation, he didn't know what to do. Tenten, a girl he knew for a long time, was hugging him. Naruto's thoughts began to rapidly go through his mind. Did he like her? Did he love her? Was she her friend? From everything that has happened so far, he thought it was time to give her something to cheer her up. Naruto took the little kitten plushie from his little pack around his belt, and broke the hug from Tenten. Tenten was both, blushing, and confused at the sudden action, but she then soon saw something in Naruto's hand.

"W.. What's that?"

"A gift I was planning to give you later on, but I think I should give it to you right now." Naruto gave her the Plushie into Tenten's hand. She looked at it carefully, and saw how adorable it was. She held it to her face with a cute smile on her.

"Naruto... It's so adorable... I can't believe you got me such a thing... I..." Before Tenten could finish her sentence, Naruto gave her another hug. Now it was Tenten's turn to be in shock. She was being hugged by a boy she was worried about... Heck, possibly someone she liked. But before they could admit their feelings, they felt some unsteady eyes around them. Ayame and Oss-San looked at them, while one of the other customers was looking at them as well. Tenten diverted her eyes back to normal, and said something Naruto would've never expected...

"...Your room." Tenten blurted out.

"Hm?" Naruto said.

"Can we go to your room... If it's alright...?" Naruto looked at her in disbelief. But looking at the stares they were getting, he can see why Tenten suggested this. They broke the hug, and Naruto began to speak.

"Alright, let's go to my room for right now." Naruto and Tenten paid for their meal, and left the Ichiraku stand, leaving for Naruto's home.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

The old man left the Ramen stand, and began to gave chase to Naruto and Tenten. He hid behind a wall, and crossed his fingers together. He was then covered in a puff of smoke, which then Jiraiya appeared in his place. He took out his notepad and started writing down the material.

_"This is going better than I imagined! 2 teens with love in their sights! A hug between 2 lovers! A couple! Whee-hee-hee-hee...!" _Jiraiya thought. _"Good thing I used a Henge to spy on them. If I didn't, I wouldn't be able to witness or hear any of their conversation. But damn that Naruto, calling me an Old man! I'm still as young as a beautiful flower! Now if it were Tsunade I would understand, but me!? I'll get him for that someday." _After finishing up his writing material, he went off to follow Naruto and Tenten to Naruto's house. He kept following them until he could follow no further, and that is when they entered Naruto's home. Jiraiya now had to find a way to spy on them while they were inside. But how would he do this? He then looked up to see an open window in Naruto's room....

* * *

Naruto and Tenten entered into Naruto's home. And of course, Naruto wasn't exactly the cleanest home-owner in Konoha. His house was pretty messy, with scattered Jutsu scrolls, books, and some trash here and there. Tenten was amazed on how Naruto could even live in this home in such poor condition. Naruto said that he's use to it, and it's used mostly for sleeping and studying than anything, rather than living. They all walked into Naruto's room, where his bedroom area is contained. They both sat on the dirty-looking bed, although Tenten didn't seem to mind, since it was at least better than the rest of his house.

They both sat there, quiet. None of them said anything, not even a single word. They just sat there, blushing, and looking down at the floor. But that is when Naruto decided to say something... Well, he tried. He opened his mouth, but immediately stopped and continue to look on the dirty floor. The silence was so great that a pin drop could break the silence. But the silence was broken by something else...

"Naruto, what you did back at Ichiraku... When you hugged me back... Do you..." Tenten was hesitent on finishing her sentence. She looked at Naruto, still blushing at the very thought of it. It seems that Naruto understood on what she was about to say. He looked at her. Her pink shinobi dress, her brown-chocolate colored hair, and her very face. Her eyes were as deep as the night's moon, and her lips... They looked very seductive. Naruto was mesmerized on how she looked.

"Tenten, do you... like me as well?" Naruto finally said it, after breaking out of the trance of Tenten's beauty. Tenten immediately blushed even more by hearing those words. The words she thought he would never say... just came out of Naruto's mouth. She couldn't believe her ears when she heard it. But snapping out of what Tenten heard, she said after some time...

"I do Naruto... I've liked you... maybe even loved you... for a long time now. I've just been so worried about you when you go from time and time again on missions, and not spending time with anyone else. I become afraid... afraid of what might even happen to you. Death, being kidnapped, or worse... Those very thoughts drove me insane when I thought about what would happen to you... And that's why... Yes, and that's why I couldn't live without you; I love you.... Naruto-kun."

Naruto was surprised by her words. All this time she has worried about Naruto, and she was in love with him. It wasn't like, but love. Naruto couldn't believe it. And the final words Naruto said were:

"I love you too, Tenten-chan..." They then couldn't take it anymore. They both hugged each other, and then sealed the deal of their love-- a kiss.

* * *

Jiraiya was staring out the window, where his inspiration took over his hands to write his notes, as he watched the young new couple cuddle each other. He could hardly believe that they could confess their love for each other...

_"'Atta boy, Naruto. You're really going at it... And is that tounge I see? Oooh eh heh heh. Oh wait... What is he doing...? Is he going for more than that...!? Those hands are right on her... I swear, this next volume of Icha Icha is going to be great....! I can just see it now...!"_

_

* * *

_

Naruto and Tenten became intimate in their kiss. Rubbing each other's backs, sucking on each other's lips, yearning for more. They then broke the kiss and looked at each other, as a thin-line of saliva connected to their lips, and slowly disappeared. They stared at each other for a brief moment before connecting their lips with one another yet again. Naruto became bold enough to push the kiss even further by putting his tounge into Tenten's mouth. Tenten became shocked at the sudden intruder within her mouth, and broke the kiss. She was surprised that Naruto would do something like that.

"Er... D-Did I take it too far...?" Naruto said, still blushing. Tenten shook her head.

"No, I-It's not that... I was just surprised, that's all... No one has ever done that to me before..." Tenten said. They both resumed the kiss, still yearning for more. Now it was Tenten's turn to put her tounge inside Naruto's mouth. When she did this, Naruto was a little surprised, but quickly accepted it. Their tounges danced within their mouths, twirling in circles with infinite energy. Their tounges exchanged each others saliva, feeling each other's presence within their mouths. They then slowly broke the kiss, as they stared into each other's eyes with lust. Tenten laid down on the bed, carefully, putting her back against the mattress. Naruto got on top of her, and slowly started to put his hand on Tenten's breast over her clothes. She gave a slight moan at Naruto's sudden action. She asked what he was doing, and he said that he wanted to know more about her; not just from their kissing, but all over their bodies. Tenten was slightly worried about this, but decided that she would allow this for Naruto.

Naruto slowly started to rub her breast, and Tenten moaned a little bit at the sudden pleasure of it. He even saw a slight lump on top of her breast; her nipple, which was erected. Tenten slowly started to button off her shirt, to where her breasts suddenly appeared. However, they weren't as big as Naruto thought they were. They looked kind of small, which would be between an A and B cup. Her beautiful body was exposed to the moonlight from the window.

"Are my breasts... are they too small...?" Tenten said, blushing and looking away from Naruto, not being able to stand all of the embarrassment. Naruto shook his head and said "No, they look perfect..." Tenten blushed like crazy when Naruto said this. But it was only natural. Naruto then proceeded to put his mouth on one of Tenten's nipples, and carefully, but gently suck on them. Tenten started to moan like crazy because of the pleasure she was experiencing... But then.

*CRASH*!! Naruto and Tenten jerked up to the sudden noise. Tenten immediately re-buttoned her dress, still blushing, and getting up from the bed, same with Naruto. The noise came from the window.

* * *

_"Oooh, Naruto, you stud you! You're giving me all the material I could possibly need for my next issue... Keep sucking on it... Then maybe you can go even further with it by going for her--" _As Jiraiya starts swooning into his perverted pleasures, a few words gave him a jump.

"Oy, Jiraiya-sama" A voice behind him made him jump. He accidently kicked the wooden part below the window, while he was scared the hell out of. He turned around and saw a masked figure, with spiky white hair, in a Jounin uniform-- Kakashi.

"KAH! Kakashi! What is the meaning of this?!"

"I should be asking the same thing about you. Peeking on 2 kids that just became a couple... And then watching them get intimate I see." Kakashi said, showing his bored nature like he doesn't care.

"It is only for the sake of research my friend. I assure you, these kids are giving me the material I need to complete my next issue of Icha Icha paradise. And it is only mandatory that I--"

"OY! YOU! ERO-SENNIN!" Jiraiya then immediately turned around and saw Tenten and Naruto behind him. Jiraiya was scared out of his wits. He had been caught. Tenten and Naruto gave him a very frightful look. He turned around again to see that Kakashi had disappeared in a puff of smoke. The white-spiky haired coward used a smoke bomb to leave him to fend for his own! Jiraiya was stuck. He looked at Naruto and Tenten again, and he was afraid that the consequences would be dire.

"Oy... Ero-Sennin... You weren't spying on us... were you...?" Naruto said, in a frightening and scary tone of voice.

"That's right, you wouldn't be following us, when it is none of your business... would you?" Tenten said, in the same tone of voice.

"W-Well, how should I know? It's a very lovely night, and I was just enjoying the evening moonlight, I assure you..."

"Can it Ero-Sennin! We know you were spying on us, we saw you at the window when you made that noise. You do realize what's going to happen to you, right?" Naruto said, in a scary tone. Naruto made a grin. He took out a kunai from one of the bags on his belt.

"Yeah, you can't imagine what we're going to do with you right now... Do you?" Tenten made a grin, with a scary tone in her voice, and cracking her knuckles at the same time.

"P-Please spare me! It was for the sake of research I swear...!" Jiraiya couldn't run away. He was caught, and he was going to be treated in the most embarrassing way possible. "H--Have mercy!"

"All out of mercy, Ero-Sennin." Naruto said. Tenten and Naruto got near Jiraiya, and did something very unforgiving to him. What they did, no one knew. But one thing was obvious...

"KYYYAAAAAHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh.....!!!"

He was flying in the moonlight sky, with several bruises on several parts of his body...

* * *

**AN: Geezus this took me awhile... **

**Anyway, any reviews are welcomed. Feel free to tell me if I've done some pretty good work. Criticism and analysis of this one-shot is also accepted, you're always welcomed to say if I did anything wrong and what I should improve on. I think I did pretty well this time. Ol' Ero-Sennin never learns, even when it comes to research, eh heh heh.**


End file.
